


Date

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From acquaintances to friends, Hinata wants to take his relationship with the petite manager one step further.</p><p>But how?</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely [Hofund](http://hofund.deviantart.com/) who had requested this. Sorry it took  me so long. I got writer's block half way through and I'm hoping this is good enough for you. ;////; 
> 
> I never knew writing for HinaYachi was so hard even though I do ship this. Like what even? Maybe it's cause I was scared of making them too OOC, and in the case I did I apologize rip me. 
> 
> (: Also, my first post to AO3.
> 
> You can find me on DeviantArt and tumblr under the same name! 
> 
> Twitter is jenn154fish! Don't hesitate to talk to me! I'm always up to meet new people! ^_^
> 
> I had a lot of fun thinking up outfits for Hinata and Yachi though. I wish I had better drawing skills so I could show you what they were wearing, but I guess you guys have your imagination for that. Teehee. 

"Yachi-san!" Hinata called out to the petite blonde. He clearly grabbed her attention as she looked up from her bento and notes to glance at the door. Hinata stood there with a bright smile and Yachi returns the gesture with an equally bright smile as he energetic crow made his way to sit with her. 

"Hinata-kun!" Yachi scooted over slightly, making sure there was just enough space so that the middle blocker could sit down with her. Hinata brought over a chair and then plopped down. Opening his bento box he pulls out his notebook and points at a certain section.

"We were going over this in class today, and well," Hinata stops, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck, "I didn't really get this part, so I figured..." he trails off and then claps his hands together, "Could you help me?!"

"Eh! O-Of c-course!" Yachi nodded. She quickly flips her notes to the respective topic that her friend needed help on, and promptly began explaining it. Hinata nodded as he diligently jotted down the notes, and the extra explanation that Yachi provided to him. By the end of lunch, Yachi had basically tutored Hinata on almost the entire topic and even a little bit more. A bright smile filled Hinata's face, "I UNDERSTAND IT NOW!" 

Yachi couldn't help but smile in response to the cheerful and bright response and she laughed, "I hope I helped!" 

Hinata eagerly nodded and gave her a thumbs up, "You're the best Yachi-san!"

***

"Oi, Hinata," Kageyama called him out after practice. Hinata immediately froze, and stiffly turned around, "What?"

"Have you been studying?" 

A snort was heard, and Tsukishima's condescending tone is easily heard as he walks past the idiot duo, "Hinata? Studying? Do those two words even belong in the same sentence?" 

"WHY YOU-"

"I've been studying with Yachi-san," Hinata calmly answered, causing the entire team to look at him with dubious eyes. There was no way that this little middle blocker was actually willingly studying right? Right?! But Hinata's face was _that_  face, the face that showed that he was serious about this and that, yes, he really was studying with their petite blonde manager. 

"Did you hurt yourself?" 

"Do you have a fever?" 

"Are you okay?"

"Did you hit your head?!" 

***

"Yachi-san!" 

"Hinata-kun!" 

"Yo," Kageyama peeked into the room after Hinata. Yachi's eyes widened and she smiled, "Hi Kageyama-kun!" 

The taller male nodded and carefully made his way towards Yachi and Hinata, situating himself with them. It wasn't until half way through that Kageyama noticed something... off. Hinata and Yachi were overly touchy. Or well, Hinata was. The boy was already somewhat touchy to begin with, always getting physical with Kageyama whenever he was dissatisfied with the setter's actions in a game or during practice. But Hinata was very gentle with Yachi. 

This observation at lunch continued on to practice, but it was no longer discrete. Kageyama was literally staring holes into Hinata and Yachi and his normal scowl deepened due to the strange atmosphere around the two.

"Oi Kageyama!" Tanaka called out, breaking the genius setter out of his reverie. He nodded at his senpai and Tanaka followed the setter's gaze, "What's so interesting about Hinata and Yachi?"

"Senpai," Kageyema slowly started, Tanaka immediately paid attention, after all, the magical word senpai was spoken. "Do you think there's something weird about how that dumbass acts around Yachi-san?"

Tanaka glanced over at the duo again and his hand came to his chin. 

"Well, now that you mention it, they do spend more time together. Why?" Tanaka receives no response, but it hits the love-tuned upperclassman faster than Hinata can hit a quick, and he whispers, "Does Hinata like Yacchan?!"

Although he whispered it, the remaining upperclassmen all heard and slowly turned to Hinata. The energetic crow was being bullied by Tsukishima, but by the way he stops to listen to Yachi every time she tries to stop them was evident. His eyes shone brighter than usual and so did the petite manager. A sly smirk appears on Nishinoya's face and he nods to Tanaka, who was also sporting the same smirk.

Let the matchmaking begin.

***

"Uhm, Nishinoya-senpai," Hinata managed to call out as his phone was between his ear and his shoulder. He was in the middle of finding his way to the meeting spot he had agreed on with Yachi and would rather not be lost and cause the girl to wait.

"Hinata! Be a **man**! Don't run away! Just do it!"

"YOU CAN DO IT HINATA. YEAAAAH!!!" is heard in the background by Tanaka and Nishinoya laughs, cheering on his accomplice in the plan and Nishinoya continues, "Go Hinata. Make us proud."

"But these are-"

"Go forth Hinata!"

Hinata sweatdropped as he heard the call end and he stared at the movie tickets in his hand. 

**Flashback**  
_  
The day Kageyama had noticed Hinata's strange actions around Yachi had caused the energetic boy to be cornered after practice. "So, Hinata," Tanaka asked once he finished changing. Hinata's shirt was off, his torso bare, but his attention on his senpai. "What's the deal with Yachi-chan?"_

_They had all expected the little bird the deny it, but his face had turned tomato red so quickly that everyone immediately began badgering him questions and interrogating the poor child about when it happened, how did it happen, and if she knew. Hinata tried his best to answer everything, but the amount of stuttering and fidgeting with his fingers showed how smitten he was by the petite girl._

_"Hinata," Nishinoya calmly called out, his hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the younger male and he confidently stated, "Believe in your senpais!"_

_"Y-Yes?!" Hinata answered, and Nishinoya smirked, "We will bring the two of you together!"_

_"N-Noya-san!?" Hinata cried out. But his cry went unheard as the upperclassmen all began to concoct a plan to bring their baby birds together. A snicker was heard and Hinata turned to see Tsukishima hiding his laughter behind a fist._

_"Good luck, Chibi-chan," he teased before walking out. Hinata huffed and he sighed. Maybe he'll finally have the courage to confess with the help of his senpais._

__**Flashback End**

Just the day before Nishinoya had supposedly won them, but due to it being a romance movie, he had wanted to avoid it all cost ~~since Kiyoko wouldn't go with him~~ and had told Hinata to go have fun, even teasing the boy to go with Kageyama. Kageyama had adamantly refused and told Hinata to just go with Yachi. The petite girl was so flustered by the sudden situation, but upon seeing Hinata's bright smile, she willingly went along with it.

"Hinata-kun!" Yachi called out, bringing the boy back to his current situation. Dressed in a loose fitting white blouse that was tucked into a plaid red and black skirt, it was a slap in the face for Hinata as he realized it was the first time he saw his friend in casual clothes. She stops in front of him, adjusting her skirt and she asks, "Did you wait long?"

Hinata shakes his head, and sheepishly scratches the back of his neck, "Nope!" He emphasizes on p and brightly smiles at the girl. He feels nervous for some reason. Maybe it was because the moment he saw Yachi's outfit, he had unknowingly matched with her. He laughs, "Yachi-san, look! We're matching!"

Yachi's eyes widen as she realizes this. Hinata was wearing a simple white t-shirt, and black pants, but a red and black plaid flannel was tied around his waist in order to add some color into it. Yachi's cheeks flushed a slight pink and she nodded eagerly in acknowledgement. Her eyes meet his and her lips spread into a grin, mirroring the bright smile on her fellow first year's face. 

"Let's go? The movie starts in twenty or so minutes." 

"Okay!"

***

"That movie was so sad," Hinata sniffled as he walked out of the theatre. Yachi, too, was teary-eyed and she whimpered, "I'm so glad everything worked out in the end!"

"If they didn't get together it'd be pretty upsetting!"

"Right?!"

"And if the other guys had-" but Hinata's train of thought is cut off by the rumbling of his stomach. His cheeks flush a bright pink, and Yachi laughs. 

"Let's continue this over lunch?" she asked. Her eyes shining brightly from the unshed tears, and Hinata sheepishly smiled and nodded in agreement. 

After walking down a couple of streets and making their way down to a little cafe. They're quickly situated, and the waitress that makes her way towards them to provide the menu giggles, "My, what a cute couple. If this is your first time here, couples get a 20% discount for any of the items ordered on this menu," she slides a dark maroon menu towards the duo, and she continues, "And here's our lunch special. Please take your time and let me know when you're ready to order!"

As she walks away, she doesn't realize the giant blush of red on the middle blocker's and manager's cheeks. They avoided eye contact, but both of them reach for the lunch special. The hand contact was nothing more than a gentle brush, but both of them had recoiled so quickly that it was as though they were shocked by electricity.

"G-Go ahead," Hinata stuttered. Internally slapping himself in the face, he sees Yachi nod and she mumbles an okay as she casually grabs the menu. Hinata let out a sigh as soon as her face is covered by the menu. What was he supposed to do? It was his first time ever liking a girl and doing something about it. And he didn't want to scare off poor Yachi either. She was such a shy and timid girl compared to him. 

But unknown to him, Yachi was also nervous. As much as she wanted to confess to Hinata, she wasn't sure if he saw her as anything more than a friend. 

However, at the opposite end of the cafe sat the idiotic second year duo featuring Sugawara and Daichi who have been tailing them since the very beginning. ~~Although Sugawara and Daichi were mostly there to keep those two in check.~~

"What. Are. They. Doing?!" Nishinoya hissed as he peeked over the booth. Sugawara sighed and Tanaka responded, "They're so awkward?! They were perfectly fine all day today!"

"It was pro-"

"I'm going to encourage him!" Nishinoya proudly exclaims as he whips out his phone. His fingers glide over the screen faster than anyone has ever seen him text, and a resounding ding was heard at the other end of the cafe. 

Hinata looked down at his phone, and his blush got even worse after reading the text.

From: Noya Senpai  
So, how's the date?ヾ(＠^∇^＠)ノ

Hinata doesn't respond to the text, and instead ~~unwillingly~~ going through the couple's menu. Although Hinata had to admit, the prices for the couple's menu were very appealing in comparison to the lunch special. It _almost_  made him want to ask Yachi here and now, but he couldn't. Not when the mood wasn't right or anything.

From the opposite end, Nishinoya pouts and he grumbles, "He ignored me! He read it and he ignored me!"

Sugawara sighed, again, "Let him handle it. Our little crow needs to learn how to fly on his own."

"What if he doesn't fly?!" Nishinoya cries out. Hinata swears he heard his senpai, and he glances up looking around the cafe. But it was deserted, save for the few couples here and there scattered across the cafe. There was no energetic and ridiculously loud libero in sight, and he shrugged, resuming to look over the menu.

"What were you thinking Noya-san?!" Tanaka hissed. His hand was clamped over the libero's mouth and Nishinoya harshly whispered, "I wasn't!"

Sugawara deadpans at the honesty, well everyone really did, and Daichi sighs, "They'll figure it out on their own. For now, we'll just watch. If he doesn't do anything.."

"Then we interfere," Sugawara smirked. The group nods in agreement and resume casually eating their lunch and spying on the first year couple.

"P-pricey," he hears Yachi mumble. She sighs and places the menu on the table, but her cheeks are still tinted pink and she asks, "D-Did y-y-you manage to p-pick something out?" 

"Uh, n-no! I was, uhm," Hinata pauses, and again he scratches the back of his neck out of nervousness and he sheepishly laughs, "Do you want to get something from the c-couple menu, it's c-cheaper."

"E-Eh?!" Yachi almost screeches. Her face was red again, much to Hinata's amusement, "B-But w-we're n-not!" She shakes her head and waves her hands out of nervousness and Hinata almost laughs. He refrains from doing so and he nervously states, "We can pretend."

"Eh?"

"It'll be c-cheaper and we c-can just s-share."

He looks away, and Yachi's mouth opens and closes like a fish and then she nods, "Okay."

***

They end up ordering pasta and a parfait. And when the food came out, the serving was much larger than expected, but that was fine. It was for a good price anyways. After much debate, Hinata managed to pay for Yachi, although a part of him internally cried since that was most of his savings from his personal allowance. 

They begin the trek home in silence, both of them not quite looking at each other, but at the same time taking glances at the other while the other wasn't looking. However the tension between them was growing, and Hinata clears his throat, "That was good!" 

Yachi nods, "We should bring the team here next time!"

She smiles brightly, her eyes closing as a result, but when she opens them. The expression on Hinata's face was filled with thoughts and concerns and she softly calls his name. Hinata's eyes widen before he turns to her.

"S-Sorry! I was just-" But he was cut off. 

"Did something go wrong?" Yachi was concerned. Hinata normally didn't have such a serious and thoughtful expression unless he was really concerned about something. He wanted to say no, but he sighed, "Not that something went wrong.. it's more like... well how do I..."

He scratches his hair and he takes in a deep breath.

"Yachi-san!"

"Yes?!" she squeaks.

"I really like you! Please go out with me!" Hinata bows at a 90 degree angle, catching the petite blonde off guard.

"EH?!" Yachi takes a step back, her hands covering the lower half of her face. Her mind was reeling and going on overdrive as she tried to comprehend it all. Was she dreaming? Was this real? Hinata actually liked her back? Her eyes are unfocused as she can think of nothing but those three questions. 

Hinata stands back up, but he avoids eye contact. He was just waiting for an answer. Anything. He had confessed in probably one of the most unromantic way possible, but he really needed to let her know. He couldn't drag it out any longer.

"Yachi... -san?" Hinata called out. Yachi blinks, snapping out of her daze and she whispers, "... me?"

"Hm?" Hinata tilts his head in confusion. His eyes meeting hers and she repeats, "You.. like me?"

Hinata blushes, and timidly nods. And the next thing he realizes it, Yachi is hugging him and he's basically swinging her around in the air. She tightens her embrace around his neck and once she feels the world has stopped spinning and her feet reach leveled ground she nodded.

"Yes!"

"Eh!?"

"I'll go out with you!"

"R-Really!?" Hinata asked to confirm. His eyes shone with excitement and upon meeting her equally excited chocolate orbs, he knew. She nodded and she laughed, causing Hinata to laugh with her. 

From afar, Nishinoya and Tanaka were silently crying tears of happiness for their young crow as he successfully confessed. 

"I'm... I'M SO PWOUD!" Nishinoya cried out as he openly sobbed for his fellow teammate's happiness. Tanaka nodded in agreement as he sniffled. Sugawara and Daichi let out a fond sigh as they exchange a glance. 

"Our little giant has flown." 

**Extended Ending:**

From: Noya Senpai   
CPMGRATUALTIONAS HUBATA!!  ( ´ ▽ ` )b

Hinata's hands were intertwined with Yachi's, but he stops in his tracks as he pulls out his phone, causing Yachi to look over in confusion. Upon seeing Hinata's face turn red, Yachi glances over, and her face turns equally red.

"D-D-Does t-that m-mean t-they w-w-w-were FOLLOWING US?!" Yachi asks. Hinata stuffs his phone into his pocket and gives her a bright grin despite the blush on his face. 

"Hinata-kun!?"

The laughter that leaves his lips causes Yachi to laugh too. She shakes her head and smiles. She'll thank the senpais for today later.


End file.
